The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
There is a driver assistance system to assist a driver who drives a vehicle. For example, the driver assistance system includes adaptive cruise control (ACC), a lane departure warning system (LDWS), and a lane keeping system (LKS).
Such a driver assistance system has an advantage of enhancing convenience in driving by assisting the driver in the longitudinal or lateral control of the vehicle. Meanwhile, there is a constraint that such a driver assistance system must be prepared for driver intervention. Therefore, the conventional driver assistance system cannot assist a driver in a situation where the driver is drowsily driving or cannot drive due to health problems.
In addition, in recent years, research has been conducted on a self-driving vehicle capable of traveling without a driver intervening from a departure point to a destination. However, sensor recognition and judgment errors may occur depending on a driving environment such as a road or weather, so that the safety of the diver cannot be guaranteed at all times.